


How NOT to flirt with Volleyball boys

by KatMissMatch



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M, Fluff, M/M, Minor Injuries, Mutual Pining, Pining, Reader-Insert, Team Parents Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi, flirty reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:22:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 15,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23883724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatMissMatch/pseuds/KatMissMatch
Summary: The volleyball team gets a beach party for winning the right to go to Nationals.You have to chaperone them.Kiyoko, your oldest friend has asked you NOT to "get involved" with anyone on the team...That should be easy enough... Right?
Relationships: Nishinoya Yuu/Reader, Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi
Comments: 15
Kudos: 171





	1. Beach Volleyball

You sigh softly reading over the request, the boys’ volleyball team wanted to use the bus for a _beach trip…_ It seemed like an easy ‘no’, the student council wasn’t supposed to be allowing clubs to use school property for unrelated activities. _And we can all thank the basketball team for that one…_ Shaking your head softly as you remember the state in which they had returned the bus, windows smashed and freshly spray painted. However, Kiyoko had personally asked you as a favor – she knew as vice president you could allow it, but you would be personally taking responsibility if anything happened. Running a hand through your hair you weighed the options. The volleyball team was known for having some… _hyper_ members, but Kiyoko was a dear friend and you wanted to say yes, you really did. The team _had_ made it into the nationals this year, and they deserved a little bit of a breather you reason. You sigh, signing off on the form just as the door to the council room opens.

“You’re still here (y/n)-chan?” You turn with a smile to your upperclassman.

“Just finished up actually, was going over the club request forms.” Suzuki walked over and skimmed the proposal you had just signed.

“The volleyball team?”

“Yeah. I know we’ve been declining these types after the incident… but I will take full responsibility, if Kiyoko-san trusts them, then so I do.” Suzuki gave you a level and thoughtful look.

“Alright, but I insist you chaperone the event. We can’t afford to have something happen again.”

“Yes of course, not a problem! Thank you miss president!” She nods before grabbing her bag and heading for the door.

“Don’t stay too late.” You rushed to your feet with a smile, _a day at the beach with Koko! And the volleyball team…_ _They won’t be bad looking_ _that's for sure_ _._

* * *

The week had passed without incident and it was now the Saturday of the beach excursion. For once you didn’t mind waking early on a weekend, after all it had been quite a while since you had spent time with your friend and a group of hot guys in swimsuits was always a plus in your book. You were the first one to arrive at school it seemed, so you pulled out your novel and sat on the steps to wait for the team to arrive. Engrossed as you were you didn’t realize anyone had arrived until there was a shadow looming over you.

“Are you (y/n)?” Your head snapped up.

“Uh – yes!” You recognize the boy in front of you as Daichi, he was a third year and the team captain.

“I just wanted to thank you for allowing us use of the bus, and apologize for taking up your Saturday.” He bowed slightly and you couldn't help get a little flustered as you waved your arms frantically.

“No no, its nothing! I didn’t have plans or anything, and Kiyoko is a friend of mine. When she asked me for the favor it was a pretty easy choice!” You smile sweetly as you feel the heat leave your face.

“Well, please know the entire team is grateful to you both for arranging this.” You give him a small nod as he begins his headcount. It surprised you that almost everyone had arrived without you noticing. _Maybe I really do need to get my head out of those books…_ You shake off the thought, maybe you just need to be a little more aware.

It only takes a few minutes to get everyone onto the bus, you end up sitting by yourself the whole way there. You were a little sad you didn't get to sit with Kiyoko, but she was busy training the new manager. Rather then be grumpy about it you pulled out your book and with a content sigh lost yourself in the pages until the bus finally came to a stop.

It was while everyone was changing that you finally got a chance to chat with Kiyoko.

“Hey, thank you again for doing this.” You shoot her a smile.

“Anytime Koko, I was looking forward to an excuse to spend sometime with you.”

“It has been a while… I’ve been really busy with the team this year.” She mused.

“Wait, you guys know each other?” The smaller manager piped up, _Yachi_ you remembered.

“Oh yea! We go waaaay back, I’ve known this beauty since diapers.” You giggle as Kiyoko blushes.

“That’s really cool, I didn’t know you guys were friends.” Yachi looked adorable in her swimsuit, a deep blue modest 2 piece with splotches of red and yellow. You grinned and Kiyoko rolled her eyes a little at the look on your face.

“Yachi-chan, you’re so cute~! Did you not tell her about me because you wanted to keep her all to yourself Koko?” The poor girl broke into nervous stutters as you laughed freely. “And my dear Koko, you look stunning yourself, baby pink should be illegal on you!” You make slightly grabby hand at her as she ties her wrap around her waist, effectively hiding her legs. You frown. “They still bother you huh?” She looked away shyly as Yachi glanced back and forth. “You’re beautiful Kiyoko, scars included.”

“A-are you guys like… t-t-t-” Yachi stammered. Blinking a few times at her you laugh again.

“Nah, I might go both ways, if you know what I mean – but Koko is practically my sister! I just like to tease her sometimes.”

“O-oh, sorry I d-didn’t-” She continued to stammer.

“No worries. I couldn’t get mad at someone so cute!” You throw an arm over her shoulders, with an easy smile.

“Don’t take her too seriously Yachi, she’s a little all over the place but she means well and if she makes any _unwanted advances,_ just tell her.” You gasp in mock hurt.

“Koko! You know my advances are _always_ wanted! But don’t worry I won’t go after little miss Yachi... unless she asks me too of course~” You singsong the end as Yachi blushes deep enough to match the spots on her suit.

“This is what I mean.” Kiyoko still gives you a soft smile though, she knows your antics are innocent enough.

“You know… If we stay in here much longer, your team is going to start to wonder what sort of mischief we’re getting up to in here… I wonder what sort of lewd things they might think up...” You all but cackle as Yachi’s face turns beat red. You glance in the mirror just once to make sure your own dark blue suit looks good, it’s a very modest outfit but you love the way the dark material looks on you and it’s probably your favorite. You giggle as you push Yachi towards the door. “Come on little miss manager! Your team awaits.”

Sure enough, the boys had taken no time at all to change as most of them as only needed to pull off a T-shirt, but it would seem that most of them were already preoccupied goofing off.

“Why didn’t _I_ think of wearing my suit under my clothes Koko?”

“Because the entire team would've had a heart attack when you started stripping in front of them...”

“Now I’m _really_ sad I didn’t think of it.” You pout.

“(y/n)” Kiyoko gave you a serious look. “Don’t tease the team. They have nationals coming up, I don’t want any of them hung up on you.” You resist the urge to pout, you had looked forward to flirting with a few cute boys today… but you knew what she meant, you hadn’t really gotten…. Serious with anyone in awhile, and with how strong you could come off that often lead to some… misunderstandings.

“Can I flirt with you then?” She rolls her eyes. “I’m taking that as a ‘yes’ Koko.”

It took all of 15 minutes for a declaration of ‘Beach Volleyball!’ and before you knew the entire team had split into teams and asked their managers to keep score for them. With nothing else to do and being completely unneeded for their game you settled down comfortably with your book. Lying on your stomach so your back could get some sun, you found that you could easily peek over the top of your book and discreetly admire the ~~game~~ , _the players._

There really wasn’t a single bad looking guy on the team, they each held their own sort of charm. _I wonder if Koko likes any of them?_ You try to see if she’s eyeing any of them in particular, when she turns and gives you a small smile. You smile back and shake your head. _She’s as unreadable as always._ If you wanted to know, you’d just have to ask…

“Watch out!” You look up suddenly to see the ball headed right for you, all you can do is tense throwing your hands in front of your face as you wait for the impact. Except… it doesn't come. Opening your eyes slowly you see that one of the guys is lying face first in the sand in front of you, arm extended. He looks up smiling at you while spitting out some sand. You blink a few times, did he just…

“ _Did you actually catch that?”_

“Nah, just managed to knock it out of the way…” _His smile might rival the sun,_ you think as he dusts himself off.

“Well, thank you…” Your voice is uncharacteristically soft.

“Anytime!” With that he’s already jogging back to the court. You continue to blink a few times, trying to remember his name, Koko often talked about the team so you knew most of them by name you just hadn’t quite placed all the faces yet. _Short,_ _with a_ _blonde tuft of hair in the front of his spikey do… hrmm._ You find yourself watching boy in his black and gold shorts. He high fives Tanaka and Asahi a lot, then you hear the tell.

“Rolling~ Thunder!” You watch, wide eyed as he rolls through the sand to receive a ball that was well out of reach. _That must be Nishinoya._ Kiyoko had sometimes commented how she wasn’t sure how to handle the second years, particularly Tanaka and Nishinoya. They were ‘ _very forward_ ’ with telling her how beautiful she was, according to her. You surmised that they probably had a crush and had advised her to simply be honest if she wasn’t interested, _don’t encourage them and they’ll stop eventually._

Somehow you found it hard to tear your eyes away from him for the rest of the match, your book was all but forgotten in your hands. He was lithe and well built, sure he was short – but that didn’t really matter to you. What really struck you was the smile that was a near constant presence on his face. He would get a super serious look anytime he chased a ball, which broke into a grin as soon as he had sent it back to the setter. You didn’t know much more then the positions about volleyball, so you couldn't say for sure, but he seemed to be especially good at receives. As their game wrapped up, with Noya’s team taking the victory – you found yourself staring a little too blatantly and Kiyoko was giving you a strange look. You shook yourself a little and tried really hard to focus back on your novel, it sort of worked. You were staring at the page blankly as you scolded yourself for wanting to talk with him after Kiyoko had asked you not to get involved with her team. You found yourself pouting a little when you remembered that he probably wouldn’t be interested due to his crush on Koko anyway.

Lost in thought you didn’t notice anyone approaching until, once again, there was a shadow looming over you.

“(Y/n)?”

“Huh, wha-?” Startled from your thoughts it took you a moment to realize Nishinoya was standing in front of you.

“I asked if you we’re going to come swimming with us?”

“Swimming?”

“Yeah, it’s pretty hot and everyone’s cooling off now...” His smile was almost blinding, you swallowed quickly trying to force out words.

“I uh-”

“Are you like, afraid of the water or something?”

“What? No.”

“Well then what are you waiting for?” He offered you a hand to your feet, you had a single moment to come the conclusion that he was the same height as you – before he was half dragging you to the water. You were a little sad when he released your hand to dive in, but decided to follow suit. You came up for air a few feet farther in then him, and were grateful for all those years of swim team when you saw the way his hair was now framing his face. It hung lank and loose dusting just over his ears. _God how the fuck is he so CUTE…_ He looked a little confused as to how you had gotten all the way over there as he waved excitedly at you. Worried that he would spot your now bright red face you slipped back under the water and stayed there for a minute while willing your face to cool off.

When you came back up you were both relieved and a little sad that Noya was now busy goofing off with Tanaka. You make your way over to Kiyoko and Yachi who’re both giving you looks.

“Hey lovelies, what’s up?” You ask lightly.

“Are you... ok?” Kiyoko’s voice is soft.

“Awwww, Koko you’re worried about me!” You pull her into a hug and jokingly pull her under with you.

“(Y/n)!” She laughs as you guys re-surface.

“See? I’m fine, I was just sad to be so far from Koko-chan” You tease. She rolls her eyes at you but smiles, her worries apparently appeased for now. You’re ears twitch a little as you overhear what you assume is Tanaka and Noya nearby.

“ _...Did you see that? Kiyoko has the most beautiful laugh...”_

“ _Yeah she does… it’s such a beautiful and perfect sight...”_

“ _Kiyoko~!”_

“ _Kiyoko~!”_

You grumble a little and you’re not sure if it’s because you know Kiyoko doesn’t know how to handle them or because part of you wishes Noya had complimented you… but you dip under the water once more, coming up behind Kiyoko and wrapping your arms around her, almost possessively.

“(Y/n)?” She asks softly, a little startled. With a teasing grin you squeeze her gently before whispering.

“Koko-chan said I could flirt with her…” She rolls her eyes a little before following your gaze to Tanaka and Noya who are both wearing looks of shock and confusion. You choose to stick your tongue out a little before floating in front of her, blocking their view.

“Are you really okay?” She asks you softly. You shrug.

“Unless I’m mistaken, you still don’t have a thing for either of them and I just thought I’d give them a hint that they should cut it out already.” She gives you a look you have a hard time deciphering.

“I don’t mind them anymore, they mean well – just like you.” You pout, blowing bubbles in the water as Yachi looks from you to the boys, then Kiyoko before doing it all again.

“What’s going on up there little miss?” You playfully knock on Yachi’s head as she stares at you.

“Just wondering what they’re thinking right now.” You smirk.

“Right now? Their probably all jealous that Koko-chan is all~ mine.” The smirk on your face feels a little bit forced to you and it bothers you. “Hey wanna see something cool?”

“Uh, sure?” Yachi says giving you a look. You take a deep breath and let yourself drop under the waves.

There’s something calming about being under water, you can faintly hear the laughter echoing and feel the ever shifting waves as everyone kicks and splashes around happily. Yet, you’re oddly distanced from all of it at the same time. It’s a feeling you revel in, it never gets old to you. You smile to yourself as you look around you can make out the signs of Yachi flailing her arms around wildly. _She’s probably freaking out about how I must be drowning or something._ You know Kiyoko will tell her its fine, though she seemed the type to worry and get flustered. Your lungs start to burn letting you know that your 3 minutes is just about up, so you swim up right in front of Yachi and splash her unexpectedly.

“Oh my god! You’re okay! I thought you must’ve drowned!!!” You can’t help laughing at her flustered worried face.

“I was part of the swim team until this past year, I can hold my breath for longer if I need too… but I was worried you might try to come looking for me or something!” You tease the poor girl a little more before ruffling her hair affectionately. She was really sweet, and reminded you of a much younger Kiyoko.

“If she’s too much, just tell her.” Kiyoko cut in causing you to pout a little.

“So mean Koko… I can’t help it, she’s so much like you were. Though that was back in middle school...” Yachi seems to perk up a little. “Oh yeah, Koko was a stuttering blushy mess back then. The little things got her flustered, it was adorable really.”

“That’s hard to imagine.” Yachi admits.

“It’s true.” The younger girl’s eye widen as Kiyoko confirms your statement.

“How did you…?”

“Get over it?” Kiyoko laughs softly. “Hard to find people more embarrassing then (y/n).”

“I feel like I should be hurt… but it’s true. I just told her how beautiful she was everyday and gave her lots of hugs until she was used to it.” You throw an arm around Yachi. “Want me to help you too? Little miss manager...” She was almost shaking a little in your hold and you smiled gently. “Relax, it’s just me… if it’s too much I really will stop.” You gently remove your arm apologetically.

“No, no.. it’s okay! I actually… I want to know how to be composed like Kiyoko! She’s always so calm and everyone looks up to her!” Kiyoko looked a little taken aback.

“Awww Koko, your kohai is so cute~ You’re on Yachi! I’ll do it! Gah this is going to be so much fun! Think of all the cute faces you’re going to make!!”

“Y-you can call me Hitoka...” The blonde stuttered out. You ponder for a moment…

“How about Toka?” She blushes and nods her approval, you smile while hugging her. “Toka-chan!”

It’s right about now that _someone_ splashes the three of you, absolutely soaking Yachi. You and Kiyoko we’re already wet from your shenanigans but Yachi looks a little taken aback. Without thinking you turn throwing up the biggest wave you could as you did.

“ _Shit Noya, you soaked the girls!”_ Tanaka’s voice did nothing to stop you as you soaked them, grinning at the sight of them getting drenched.

“Come on, we’re not just going to _let_ them get away with it right?” Kiyoko gave a small smile and splashed in their direction. Yachi got a little more fired up, having been the one who took the brunt of the first attack.

“Get back here!” She yelled as she tried to throw water at them, you couldn’t help but laugh as she accidentally hit Hinata.

“You go Toka-chan!” You yelled while getting into a full fledged splash war with Tanaka and Noya, Kiyoko was trying to back you up.. but she was such a gentle soul. “Koko you gotta help me out here!” You shriek a little as you get a wave straight to the face. You look up to see Noya smiling at you again and you can’t help yourself from getting just a little more into it. At this point it’s become a full team splash war, though you couldn’t really tell if it was every man for himself or if they had all formed small teams. What you did know was somehow Noya was always the one in front of you, and you didn’t go easy. You were enjoying the sound of his laugh just a little too much to notice that Tanaka and Noya had you pincer-ed. With nowhere else to go, you went _down._ You could see them looking around waiting for you to come back up, but you had other plans. Going just a little bit deeper so make sure they wouldn’t see you coming you swam under those familiar black and gold shorts, grabbed an ankle and _pulled._ You were rewarded with a shocked looking Noya, wide-eyed with bubbles escaping his mouth as he met your laughing eyes. You resurface moments before him and take the chance to splash him before he can recover. Laughing as he sputters and calls for mercy.

“Mercy! Please!” You hum, debating it. Then Tanaka drenches you both and with a quick shared look you wordlessly begin your two man assault on Tanaka instead. You never pull him under though.

  
  


After a while everyone has settled down and are simply laughing together. Noya high fives you and you both share a victory yell before you’re left staring into his honey colored eyes with a smile painted on your face. It only takes a few moments for you both to look away a little flushed, for different reasons. You noticed Kiyoko giving you that _look_ again, so you manage a brief.

“That was a lot of fun...” Before you disappear under the waves and pop up next to your best friend. You steal the tiniest look back, and he quickly looks away as your eyes meet.

“Koko… _save me...”_ You whine and drop your head on her shoulder, she pats your back with a giggle.

“From what?” You can hear the lilt of amusement in her voice, you don’t get a chance to respond though, as the coach calls out from the shore.

“LUNCH IS READY! GET YOUR ASSES OVER HERE IF YOU WANT ANY!”

“Guess we better go, or the boys will eat it all!” Yachi says with a nervous laugh. You raise an eyebrow at her but agree.

“Toka-chan is right Koko, let’s go eat.” Your face lights up for a minute, “Maybe Toka-chan will let me feed her!?” You cackle as the girl has to stop swimming while she has a minor melt down over your offer. “Careful Toka, if you wait too long it’ll be all gone and then you’ll _have_ to let me feed you!” You call over your shoulder having closed the distance to the shore much faster then the rest of them. You grab your towel as you wait for the girls to make it back.

“You’re a really good swimmer huh (y/n)?” Daichi’s voice catches you off guard. _Why does everyone keep sneaking up on me today?_

“Oh, I suppose 4 years of being on the swim team will do that…” You say nonchalantly as you scan over the people getting out of the water looking for Kiyoko and Hitoka.

“That would explain it.” You turn and give him an easy smile. “I just wanted to make sure you knew that we made sure to bring enough food for you, so please don’t hesitate to join us for lunch.” You raise a quick eyebrow and give him the once over. _Was he asking you to eat with_ _ **him**_ _or just in general?_ Sugawara answered your unspoken question for you when he walked up.

“Come on Daichi, let’s eat!” The real tell was the kiss he planted on the captain’s cheek, though.

“Well, I was waiting on Koko, but I suppose she and Hitoka will find me soon enough. With a shrug you fall into step with the third years and make up a plate for yourself. The conversation is easy and light though you do feel like they have something they want to ask you. You look around and mutter to yourself. “Where did Kiyoko disappear too?”

“Speaking of Kiyoko...” Your attention snaps to Sugawara as he gives you an odd look. “Are you and Kiyoko...” He trails off with a faint blush of embarrassment. You can’t help the laugh that bubble past your lips.

“What’s so funny?” Kiyoko’s voice pulls you back to reality.

“Suga was just wondering if you were my girlfriend, what do you think beautiful?” She rolls her eyes and shakes her head.

“No.”

“Don’t misunderstand her though, she’s totally into girls.” You snicker.

“(y/n)!” She blushes, as you notice Hitoka blushing right behind her.

“Sorry! Sorry! I was under the impression you were pretty out already Koko… Though I suppose with the way those second years act… I should’ve guessed.” You shrug.

“You’re a second year too… and you’re almost as bad.” You feign hurt.

“Harsh! First you ditch me and then you compare me to the fanboy squad… I’m hurt Koko...” You pout as she takes a seat next to you. 

“I just… wanted to grab my wrap.” She explains softly, you make an understanding ‘oh’ face and nod. You turn back to the teams captains’ and shrug.

“You heard the pretty lady, she won’t have me. Also I apologize, I assumed you already knew, particularly since you asked me...”

“No worries (y/n)! You’re just…” The captain trailed off, unsure what to say.

“What he means is, it’s nice to see Kiyoko smile so much, she’s usually so shy... And as she knows there's no judgment here.” You smile back at Suga and grin.

“Don’t worry, you guys are probably the third people to assume that today… certainly won’t be the last either.”

“Who else (y/n)?” Yachi asked softly. “I know I did but who else asked?”

“Hrm? Oh, I figured the fanboy squad were watching us enough to wonder… but again, I suppose they are pretty dense.”

“I think you’d be surprised...” Suga commented but said nothing more.

The lunch conversation took a lighter turn and was overall enjoyable. You particularly enjoyed convincing Hitoka to let you feed her, her cheeks rivaled the tomato you were holding out for her as she bit down. Kiyoko only smiled as you talked about how cute ‘Toka-chan’ was. You didn’t miss the looks passing between Suga and Daichi and decided to wink at them which only left them more confused as you smirked.

After lunch there was some typical beach events, sandcastles and burying each other. Hinata and Noya went looking for shells, which struck you as endearingly cute. You were soaking up some sun while the managers were working on their castle, when you spoke up.

“I can see why you’re so attached to this team Koko… They’re a good bunch.” You looked around and couldn’t help but smile. Nishinoya was shoving something into Asahi’s face which caused the giant of a man to leap back. Hinata was excited showing something to the other first years, Suga and Daichi were standing laughing together as they built their own castle... Ennoshita from your class was with two other players whose names you couldn’t quite recall and were laughing at Tanaka who was still trying to get out of the sand pit Noya had buried him in earlier.

“They really are.” Her voice was so fond it hurt to think this was her last year with them.

“If you guys win Nationals… we should do this again. I might even be able to write off some fireworks from the council budget… Assuming you don’t mind me tagging along that is. Who am I kidding? I’d still get you guys the fireworks.” She rewarded you with a soft smile.

“Fireworks?” Hinata’s voice caused you to jump a little bit. “For what?”

“If you win nationals. I was saying that we should come here again, with fireworks. Or I guess, you guys – I doubt Suzuki would deny the _national champions_ something as simple as borrowing the bus.”

“That would be awesome! We’re definitely going to win! I want to see fireworks up close!” He was yelling at this point but you didn’t mind, his enthusiasm was contagious.

“I look forward to it!” You smile at the eager first year as he runs off.

“Kageyama! Throw me some sets!” You were shaking your head softly when someone sat down next to you. You give Suga a look when he says nothing.

“I hope you’ll join us when we win.”

“Why’s that?” You ask curiously, his face is unreadable with a soft smile.

“Because today everyone had a lot of fun, and it’s only thanks to you that we even got this.” You wave him off.

“I already told Daichi this morning, it was nothing. Suzuki telling me to chaperone was the best condition ever, I missed spending time with Kiyoko. She’s been so busy with the team this year and I can totally see why now!”

“Aww, are we that troublesome?”

“No! No, that's not what I meant… She puts a lot of extra time into her duties because she _wants_ too. She loves this team, and it’s not hard to see why.” Both Suga and Kiyoko were blushing at your words.

“She’s very… direct.” Kiyoko’s soft voice caught you both off guard.

“That’s what you love about me!” You smirk and turn when Suga starts to laugh. “What’s so funny?”

“I was just thinking how surprising it is that you guys are friends,I think you’re going to fit in around here really well.” You blink a few times, unsure what he’s implying, it's not as though the beach trips were about to become a regular thing… and you certainly didn’t have much of a reason to hang out with the team other then as the chaperone. As you watch Suga walking away you briefly lock eyes with Noya again. You look away before your face has time to heat up at the thought of him staring at you.

Sadly as the sun started to set it was time to head home for the night. After changing you preemptively pulled out your book knowing you would be probably sit alone again. Choosing to simply get on the bus right away this time, you wave to Daichi letting him know where you were as he attempted to get the team back on the bus. You smile as they ran around, almost like children who weren’t ready to leave yet. Book in hand you were vaguely aware as people started to file in.

“Whaaa? What do you mean I can’t sit here?” You’re ears perked up a little at the sound of Noya’s voice.

“Its.. um. T-taken.” Asahi stuttered.

“By who???”

“My… bag?”

“Well.. alright, Tanaka?”

“No can do. I promised Suga.”

“Ah man… _”_ There’s some shuffling while he looks for another seat. “H-hey, can I sit here? Asahi’s being weird...”

“Of course, please.” You gesture to the empty next to you.

“T-thanks...” You can’t help but smile a little at him.

The ensuing silence persists long after the bus started moving. You decide the best bet is to simply continue reading your book. At first you can’t help but steal little glances at him as you read, as if you were worried about offending him… but after a while the story sucked you in and you almost forgot about him sitting next to you. Almost.

It was a particularly adorable moment in your novel, the protagonist was watching the love interest and being all soft in a way that made you look up wistfully. Only to find a pair of honey eyes fixed on you with an odd look. You quickly hide behind the book and mentally kick yourself as you hear him clearing his throat.

“Sorry…” His voice was unusually soft, Kiyoko had said he was always yelling – and today had been no exception as far as you knew.

“I uh… it’s okay.” You answer back, you’re not sure why he makes it so hard to speak. _It's something about those eyes,_ you think. Stealing another glance you found him watching you from the corner of his eye before you see Kiyoko watching you from the seat next to you.

_Don’t tease the team. They have nationals coming up, I don’t want any of them hung up on you._

Her words from this morning echo almost painfully and with a defeated sigh you go back to your book determined not to keep exchanging looks with the boy next to you. It was hard to get back into your book now, you were just a tad to depressed over having to ignore the tension that you two had. You tried to find a good reason not to look up again. Noya was… Loud, reckless and constantly flirting with Kiyoko! _He was fun a_ _nd_ _enthusiastic with a bright smile…_ But Kiyoko!

_I don’t mind them anymore, they mean well – just like you._ She hadn’t been wrong, you easily flirted with her just as much, but at least you knew she never felt pressured with you. _Ugh, there’s no winning this. He’s probably a great guy, it fact I’m sure he is… He’s on this team after all._ This only made you pout more as you mindlessly turned pages, no longer taking in the information, simply going through the motions.

“Are you okay?” His gentle voice caught you off guard, again.

“I’m fine, just uh.. tired I guess. Did a lot of swimming...” You trail off.

“Yeah, you’re really something else in water...” You couldn't help but look up, the admiration in his face eminent.

“Thanks… I used to be on the swim team so that’s probably why.”

“And here I thought you might’ve been scared of the water this morning… I must’ve sounded ridiculous.” He rubbed his neck in an awkward yet extremely endearing motion and you felt your heart melt a little.

“Nah, how could you have known? I was just.. thinking.” You finish a little lamely.

“Oh? About what?” _You…_

“Nothing important, I hardly remember to be honest… I get lost in thought easily.”

“And books.” You smile, a little surprised.

“Yeah… I do. Sorry about that.”

“No no! Don’t apologize, I don’t mind – promise.” He laughs a little awkwardly and you can’t help but smile at him, worries momentarily forgotten.

Unfortunately as the bus pulled into the school your bubble was re-shattered when you remembered what you were upset about in the first place. _Stupid, stupid stupid…_ You scold yourself. Noya offers you a hand to your feet which you ignore in a cold fashion before getting off the bus and resolving yourself to avoid the volleyball team for the rest of the year, or at the very least until after nationals. You wish Kiyoko a good weekend and promise Hitoka you’d hang out sometime, maybe for lunch at school. You even wave bye to Suga and Daichi before all but fleeing the feeling of Noya’s stare.

Unbeknownst to you Suga was busy scratching his head as you fled.

“Kiyoko?” He pulled her aside. “This might be a little forward, but is (y/n) a lesbian?” His voice was soft, private. She shook her head in response.

“She’s bi, why?” She followed his gaze to Noya who looked dejected. “Huh.”

“What is it?”

“I thought she liked him…” His eyes widen a little more and he can’t help but wonder what happened as he looks over at Noya who was being comforted by Tanaka.


	2. Dodging Nishinoya

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You do your best to avoid Nishinoya, not wanting to distract him.  
> Noya has other plans.

When Monday morning rolls around you groan in protest slapping the alarm harder then necessary. You had agreed to eat lunch with Hitoka and Kiyoko today which was great, you were just hoping there wouldn’t be _anyone_ else from the team there… You decide to leave your hair down today, with one last glance in the mirror you head out, determined not to bump into a certain spiky haired boy.

Classes passed in their usual fashion, once or twice you thought you noticed Ennoshita giving you odd looks but you choose to ignore them leaving as soon as the lunch bell rings. You collapse into the grass next to Kiyoko with a huff.

“Hard lessons today?” She asked softly.

“No… just- nah it’s nothing, don’t worry about it.” You stretch out before sitting up. “Toka-chan!” You call as you notice the blonde running towards you. It doesn’t take long to notice the carrot top following her. “And Hinata.”

“Sorry, he needs help with his studies so he usually eats lunch with me...” You shrug casually.

“Eh I don’t mind, though I can’t promise not to be distracting.”

“I promise I won’t bother you much!” Hinata practically shouts at you.

“I wasn’t worried about it carrot top, no worries. Eat your food and study.”

“Okay!” He plops down shoveling food into his mouth while looking over his notes asking Hitoka occasional questions. You couldn’t help the smile when you notice how fondly Kiyoko was watching them.

“You picked well Koko, it’s obvious she’s gonna take good care of the team.” You notice Hitoka flush, but chose to ignore it so she can focus on Hinata.

“I know.” You glance over to your friend, she looks… wistful.

“What is it Koko?”

“It’s our last tournament… will you... come watch?” Your eyes widen.

“Of course, if you want me too I’ll gladly be there for you guys! I can afford to skip a few days and you know it.” She returns your wide smile with a small one of her own.

“I’m sure I won’t be the only one happy to have you there.”

“Of course not! Toka-chan wants me there too!”

“Yes! Of course I do!” She added in.

“I want (y/n) cheering for us too!” Hinata adds. “You should come see us practice!” You laugh lightly.

“I don’t know about that shorty, I got student council after school and I’m pretty sure I’d just be a distraction.”

“But Noya-senpai-!” Your expression drops.

“I can’t. I’m busy, someone has to make sure you guys have a bus to go nationals, a place to stay for the duration and a budget for food while you’re there… Otherwise it wouldn’t matter how good you were, you’d never get to play.”

“Oh… I never thought about any of that before. Do you arrange all of that?” He asks.

“Some of it, but as vice president my job is mostly reviewing everything and ensuring that all the clubs have what they need to do their best.”

“Then we’re going to win for you too!”

“Huh?” Was all you could muster.

“For you and everyone else who works hard for the team! We’ll win it so that your hard work isn’t wasted. Just you watch!” The three of you smile at the over-excited first year.

“I’ll be watching, so you be sure to make Koko proud for me, okay shorty?”

“You got it!”

The rest of lunch passes uneventfully and you promise to make this a regular thing, after all how else were you supposed to tease Toka-chan when she was stuck in volleyball practice until late almost everyday! Heading back to class with a cheerful grin you were surprised to find Noya standing at Ennoshita’s desk, your eyes met immediately and you had to refrain from turning on spot and walking out. Instead you force a small smile and walk over to your seat without a word to either of them. You stare at the textbook you just pulled out, willing him to head back to his own class already. You could _feel_ his gaze and you wanted nothing more then to turn around and wink at him just to see what his face would look like flushed.

_Don’t tease the team. They have nationals coming up, I don’t want any of them hung up on you._

You clench your teeth, you really weren’t that bad… it wasn’t like you tried to go through boys quickly. You were just very direct and liked to flirt, more then happy to give someone a couple dates and see how things went. Often times this lead to a lot of people thinking you were either super serious about them when you weren’t, or they assumed you were an ‘easy lay’ and you dropped them like a rock when they tried it. So you had a reputation… though, a fairly inaccurate one. You were just waiting for someone you clicked with. Someone who could hold your interest longer then a week, maybe someone like Nishinoya… You turn to see if he was still there but were disappointed to find he’d already left. Giving Ennoshita a small smile and wave you turn back to pout at your textbook. That afternoon you had a hard time focusing and found yourself zoning out a lot. As the last bell rang you realized that you hadn’t taken a single note… _Damn it… get your shit together girl! Who could I bum notes off of that wouldn’t ask me a whole lot of whys…_ Every girl was ruled out, they all liked the ‘whys’ and gossiping. Ennoshita took the best notes that you knew of, and you didn’t have any… awkward history with him… _Here’s goes nothing…_

“Hey Ennoshita, you have practice after school tonight right?”

“Um, yeah...”

“This is going sound dumb, but could I copy your notes while you practice? I just couldn’t seem to focus today...”

“... Sure, practice runs till 8, as long you bring them to the gym by then it’s fine.”

“Thanks, you’re the best Ennoshita!” He merely shrugs and hands you his notes.

Thankful you had surprisingly little club work to do today, meaning you had ample time to copy the notes. Once you were done you packed up and headed towards the boy’s gym to return them, it wasn’t until you opened the door that you remembered you were supposed to be avoiding the team. The sound of the door opening caused everyone to look at you, wondering what you were doing here. You held up the notes almost like a peace offering.

“Thanks for the notes Ennoshita, you really saved my butt.” He walks over wordlessly and takes them with a short nod.

“See? I knew you weren’t too busy to come!” Hinata’s bright voice cut into your plans to leave immediately. “Stay and watch for a bit!” _How am I supposed to say no?_ You sigh.

“Alright, I’ll watch for a little bit Hinata… but just this once okay?”

“Yay!” You walk over the bench and sit next to Kiyoko with a small smile as the boys’ practice resumes without much further ado. She's giving you the same odd look while you try to watch Hinata, the boy certainly had some hops, but you couldn’t help the way your gaze kept drifting to someone else. Someone with a just a few blonde hairs dangling in his face as he ran around with a serious look on his face.

“How come Noya never spikes?” You find yourself asking aloud, a little to your own embarrassment.

“He’s a libero, they’re not allowed to score points.” Hitoka answered you. “I thought it was strange at first too, but it’s because his job is to focus on defense! He’s probably the best receiver we have!”

“You don’t say…” Kiyoko was giving you the look again but you ignore it. You were already here, it would be rude to leave and you couldn’t really stop yourself from looking _. So there was no point in feeling bad about it._ You allow yourself the pleasure of watching Noya while he was too busy to notice, biting your lip a little anytime he missed a receive – which really wasn’t often. After this you would spend the next month staying as far away from Nishinoya as you could… for Kiyoko’s sake and the teams.

It was when the coach called it for the day telling them to clean up, that your eyes met again. This time you couldn’t bring yourself to look away, those soft honey colored eyes held yours for what felt like forever- _(but was probably only a minute)_... Only broken when Tanaka threw a ball at Noya’s head, causing him to yell and chase Tanaka in retaliation. You laugh softly, trying to muffle it with your hand.

“(Y/n), do you… like Nishinoya?” Kiyoko’s voice bringing back reality, your eyes widen a little, mostly in fear that it was painfully obvious. “I promised to stay away from your team Koko, like you said, they don’t have tine for distractions.”

“But, do you?” You sigh, forcing yourself to tear your eyes off of his bright smile.

“He’s cute, especially with his hair down, and he seems like a lot of fun… but you know how I am. That’s why you told me to stay away. Look, I um… should get going. I know you guys are gonna be super busy training and all, so we’ll catch up after you win nationals!” Not giving her a chance to respond you leave in a hurry that doesn’t go unnoticed by the team.

“There she goes again…” Suga sighs, watching Noya who is still staring at the door you fled through. Kiyoko ponders what you said quietly, wondering if this was for the better. Hinata comes out of the storeroom with a confused look.

“Where did (y/n) go? I wanted to show her my super cool move that even Noya can’t stop!”

“Hey! That’s not cool bro… I want to look cool in front of (y/n)! I can’t do that if you show me up with a flashy quick attack!”

“I thought she already knew how cool you were Noya… She was watching you the whole practice after all.”

“... She was?” Suga nods and puts a hand on Noya shoulder.

“She was, _and_ I heard she promised to come watch all our games… so all we have to do to look even cooler, _is win.”_

“That’s right! There’s nothing cooler then National Champions!” Hinata grins.

“Yeah!” Noya shouts in return, a determined look in his eyes.

That night you cried. It wasn’t something you usually did, crying over a boy… especially one you hadn’t even gone on a date with. Maybe it was because you weren't used to not even trying and were frustrated. Or maybe it was more to do with Kiyoko… this meant not seeing her all month either. Though perhaps it was even more then that, perhaps it simply hurt that she thought you were careless with people’s feelings. Perhaps it was because you were fond of Hitoka and some of the other players, Suga seemed like a pretty alright guy. Not to mention the little ray of sunshine Hinata... It was enough to make you a little sad that you declined managing with her last year. Either way, all you knew for sure was that your chest ached and you knew it would for a while yet.

The following weeks you mostly ate alone with your nose buried in a book. Sometimes Noya would come eat with Ennoshita, occasionally even spending the whole lunch period there. You did your best to ignore him, but it wasn’t easy. His laugh became your favorite thing, it meant you could peek up over your book to admire him for a second without him noticing. Sometimes when you had less student council work you would watch them practice through a small window near the gym floor, one day Noya must’ve seen you as he made an excuse to leave practice and tried to talk to you outside. Unfortunately for him you’d already fled and having been caught, you didn’t go back. After that you focused on your own club and worked on convincing Suzuki that nationals were a big deal, and winning them was even bigger.

“Come on Suzuki, fireworks aren’t that expensive and the volleyball club has a lot of unused budget left over this year. It would be really encouraging for the team to have a small celebration like that. Heck I’ll even personally chaperone to ensure safety and all that, _please._ ”

“Why is it so important to you? Are you dating someone on the team or something?”

“No, it’s nothing like that. They just work really, really hard and I think they deserve to get something to show for it.”

“And you’re sure it has _nothing_ to do with you seeing one of them?”

“I’m not seeing anyone, let alone anyone on the volleyball team. They're too busy training for nationals to be worried about dating.” She hums giving you a scrutinizing look. “I’m just asking you to think about, if they win. Please.”

“I’ll consider it, but don’t ask again.”

“Sure thing! Thank you Suzuki.”

* * *

Practice was running as usual, everyone was working hard but Noya just couldn’t seem to focus today. Last week he had seen you watching practice again through the little window. He had thought maybe he could talk to you, but you left… and you hadn’t come to watch since. He would go and eat with Ennoshita, just to have an excuse to see how you were doing. Most days you seemed happy enough, nose buried in another book with that cute little look on your face. He could almost tell what was going on by your facial expressions alone, he often wondered just what made you look up with that wistful expression on your face. Sometimes he swore you looked over at him, but you would never speak to him. If he tried to approach you it seemed you always found a way to disappear, not that he had tried much… he was worried you disliked him and didn’t want to be a bother to you.

 _Could she have been l_ _ooking at_ _someone else? Ennoshita maybe?_

 _Whoosh!_ The ball flew right into his face, he landed with a heavy thud due to not having proper stance for receiving. _Guess I deserve that one._

“Are you okay?” Suga was at his side helping him sit slowly.

“I-I-I I’m so sorry… I thought you were r-r-ready.” Asahi looked ready to cry.

“M’ fine…” He tasted copper.

“You’re bleeding Noya, you need to go to the nurses’ office.” Suga looked a little worried.

“It’s fine, I just need ta pay more attention.” He argued uselessly.

“I’ll take him.” Kiyoko spoke softly, appearing at his side. Slipping an arm under his shoulders to help him stand.

“K-kiyoko!” She merely nodded a little before they started to walk.

Before they could leave the gym however the student council president had walked in.

“Suzuki?”

“Kiyoko, I need to speak with you and your team about something.” She was looking around the gym, her presence plus Noya’s injury resulting in practice coming to a halt.

“Can it wait?” She took in the blood dripping down Noya’s face.

“I’ll meet you in the nurses’ office after I speak with your team.” Kiyoko nodded and Noya over heard very little as the door swung shut behind them.

“ _It’s about_ _(_ _y_ _/n)-_ _”_ She begun before the clanging of the door closing caused him to wince slightly.

 _(_ _y_ _/n)?_ _What about her… What did the council president want with them? With her?_

They arrived at the nurses’ station rather quickly.

“Please sit.” He nodded quietly as Kiyoko began wiping the blood off his face while she waited for the nurse. _Not long ago I would’ve been ecstatic to have Kiyoko looking after me like this… What’s wrong with me?_

“Noya… Noya?”

“Huh? Yeah Kiyoko?” He looked up into serene blue eyes and couldn’t help but wish they were your energetic ones instead.

“Are you okay?”

“I keep telling you guys, I’m fine.” He grumbled a little closing his eyes.

“I don’t mean the head injury.” He hummed softly, there was nothing to say you clearly didn’t like him and there was no reason to burden Kiyoko with it. “It’s about (y/n) isn’t it?” He slowly opened his eyes. She was looking down at her hands with a sad look.

“Hey, I’m sorry she won’t come around anymore because of me… I know you and Yachi miss her.” His voice was low as he stared at his lap, he almost missed how quickly she was shaking her head.

“It’s not your fault Noya… It’s mine.”

“How could it be your fault Kiyoko? Don’t be silly...” He tried to reassure her.

“I told her not to flirt with the team because of Nationals... And now she won’t even…” Her voice broke a little. “I’m sorry Noya...” His eyes widened.

 _Was that the problem? You didn’t want to be a distraction with Nationals around the corner? You were even sweeter then he had thought._ _Not to mention how loyal you were, after all. You wouldn’t even talk to him,_ _just to keep a promise to Kiyoko-_ _it made sense now though. You_ _**were** _ _stealing glances at him, but didn’t f_ _eel_ _you were allowed to speak with him._

“It’s okay Kiyoko, it’s not your fault.” He was smiling gently. It was around this time that both the nurse and the council president showed up. He strained to hear the conversation through the door.

“Is she involved with anyone on the team? Player, manager, coach – _anyone.”_

“No.”

“You’re quite close, is she asking for _you?”_

“No, she proposed the fireworks herself during the beach trip. It got a few of the players really fired up over the idea though.”

“And what do you think? Do you think beach trips and _fireworks_ are a good use of the teams budget?” There was a beat of silence as Kiyoko considered.

“I think the boys work really hard, and it’s good for them to be able to relax and celebrate what they’ve accomplished. Even if we don’t win, they have trained their hardest and I know they’ll do their absolute best.” The president hummed.

“Alright, well thank you for your input. I need you to sign this form for her request to be official. You’ll receive an answer before the tournament.”

“Thank you.” With that she must’ve left as Kiyoko came to sit next to him wordlessly.

“You’re going to have a killer headache, and it will probably bruise, but your nose isn’t broken and that’s the important part.” The nurse announced.

“Can I go back to practice?” She hummed thoughtfully.

“I would advise you to take the rest of the night off, but there’s no reason to keep you here now that the bleeding has stopped. So I suppose you’ll do whatever you want.” He considered for a moment.

“I have someone I need to see so don’t worry.” The nurse smiled gently.

“Off you go then.”

“Can you tell Coach I went home but I’ll be back tomorrow morning?” Kiyoko nodded. “Thanks.”

With that he went to the club room to retrieve his things and wait at the gate. Student council would be finished soon.

* * *

You weren’t paying any attention as you left, mind off in wonderland as it were – wondering how Nishinoya was today. To say you were surprised when you, quite literally, bumped into him was an understatement.

“I’m so sor-” Your words caught in your throat as you realized who was standing in front of you.

“No, that was my bad, I forgot how lost you get in your thoughts. I probably should’ve said your name or something.” All you could do was stare, he was right there smiling at you like you hadn’t been ignoring him for weeks. “Nationals are in 2 weeks.” You nod. “Are you still coming?”

“...Yes.” His smile lit up his entire face.

“I-I just wanted to say that after we win, I’m going to a-ask you out.” You blink a few times, not entirely sure you heard him correctly. His voice slowly rises in volume as he continues until he's practically shouting. “Until then I promise I’ll do my best and not bother you, so please. Watch me – I’m going to win it all so we can watch fireworks together on the beach.” Your surprise slowly morphs into a small smile as you look into those intense honey eyes.

“I would like that a lot Noya.” You take the chance to lean in and press a quick kiss to his cheek. His flushed face up close is even cuter then you imagined it would be. “See you around…” You leave him standing there a little dazed as you try to refrain from skipping with happiness. A look over your shoulder reveals him standing there holding his cheek while he watches you go, it brings a smile to your face and you let out a small happy noise.


	3. Nationals

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The team goes to nationals and you're there to support them.  
> Will they win it all?  
> Will Noya make good on his promise?  
> It's finally time to find out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~~~SPOILERS IN THIS CHAPTER~~~
> 
> Seriously. If you've only watched the anime, you don't want to read this chapter!!!  
> I spoiled it for myself when doing research about dates of the tournament... :(  
> DON'T MAKE MY MISTAKES. 
> 
> You can still read the fluffy epilogue and be happy. i promise.

In the two weeks before nationals you and Noya had fallen into a routine of sorts, whenever you were near each other you would exchange glances but never speak. You started watching his practices from the window again, sometimes he would wink in your direction but he stayed focused and never tried to approach you about it. It was a secret you two shared, just like the secret promise to ask you out after nationals. It brought a smile to your face every time you remembered the way he looked at you that afternoon.

What made you even happier was that it seemed he hadn’t told anyone else about it – you had spoken with Kiyoko, to apologize for ghosting her and causing issues for her team. She told you about how Noya had taken a spike to the face, but seemed to be a lot more focused since then, though she wasn’t sure why. She had given you an odd look when you smiled shyly and asked if he ever talked about you, but informed you that he seemed to have dropped the topic with the team lately. She even apologized, you told her to stop being silly of course – this was what you wanted, for him to be able to focus on the tournament and left it at that.

The tournament was 3 days away when Suzuki asked you to deliver the approved club request form. You read it over and hug her tightly, much to her surprise, before practically running to the boy’s gym. Throwing open the door while out of breath you felt a little embarrassed as everyone stopped to look at you. To be fair most of them hadn’t even seen you, let alone spoken to you in the last month. You held out the paper in front of you as you attempt to catch your breath.

“It got approved.” It was apparent most of them weren’t sure what you were talking about. “If you guys win at nationals, the school council has approved a small beach party complete with fireworks to celebrate your competitive season.” The gym erupted into excited cheers.

“Alright! WOO! Fireworks!”

“Haha! We get a party!”

“Fireworks!”

You couldn’t help but smile at their excitement, perhaps that’s why when Suga approached you, you were so relaxed.

“I wasn’t expecting to see you.” His voice was curious.

“I wasn’t expecting to be here.” You respond with a smile, giving away nothing.

“Are you still coming to the tournament?”

“Of course I am, I wanna support you guys.”

“Really? I was kind of under the impression you were avoiding us.”

“I think you’d be surprised…” You smile as you remember when he had said the same thing to you once about a certain libero, who had indeed surprised you. Said libero, was smiling at you now and you returned it without thinking.

“I look forward to seeing you at the party.” He had a small smile on his face as he glanced between you and Noya.

“Me too.” You excuse yourself to allow them to get back to practice. “See you all this weekend! Good luck!”

  
  


* * *

_This is it. This_ _is_ _morning they play their first match at Nationals._ You felt your heart squeeze a little, both nervous and excited for them. Win or lose you would finally get to find out if Nishinoya Yuu was everything you thought he would be… You got the feeling you wouldn't be disappointed this time.

“Bye mom! See you in a few days!” You call as you head for the door, suitcase in hand.

“Kay, remember to be careful and tell Kiyoko good luck for me!”

“Will do!”

The train ride felt long, you could hardly sit still, fidgeting with your skirt and chewing on your lip as you counted the stops. Your check-in at the hotel the team was staying at passed in a blur, you were eager to get to the stadium, you knew Noya would be looking for you in the crowd. You arrived shortly before the warm ups started, muscling your way through to the very front of the stands so you would have the best view. You were a little surprised to find Yachi standing there as well.

“Hitoka?”

“(Y/n)! You made it!”

“You bet I did, you really thought I’d miss this?” She smiles. “Well I wasn’t sure you’d really skip school for us...” Just then the team walked into the gym to warm up.

“My future boyfriend’s out there Toka-chan. I plan to watch every minute.”

“F-future b-b-boyfriend???” You smile and wink at her.

“Shhh, it’s a secret.” You turn back to the court “GO KARASUNO~!” Immediately Noya spots you and gives you an award winning smile which you return warmly.

You can’t make out what’s being said but you notice Suga and Daichi waving at you, so you wave back and shout. “YOU GUYS HAVE GOT THIS!”

“YEA SHOW THEM ALL YOUR HARD WORK!” Hitoka’s voice rang out next to you and you pull her into a side hug.

_SPOILERS AHEAD - Skip to the next page break to avoid them_

* * *

The matches were intense, often close enough that you and Hitoka were shouting so much your throats were sore after just one match. The first 2 days consisted of only one match for the team. Taking home a victory each time they were on a roll and everyone was in good spirits. Which worked out well for you and Noya, as everyone else was too busy being pumped to question the lingering looks you kept giving each other from across the room. You two still hadn’t spoken a word to each other since that afternoon at the school gate, and you had sworn Hitoka into secrecy about what you said on the first day.

The third day they had their showdown with Nekoma. It was one of the fiercest matches you’d ever witnessed, and it left the team in great spirits for their second match that day. The team gave it their absolute all, losing the first set but taking the second. It was neck and neck until the very end, and when the whistle rang out signaling the end of the third set the team fell to their knees. Defeat is never pretty, and it is never easy.

* * *

“Hitoka, lend me your jacket.” Your voice strained as you watched Noya leaving the stadium, head hung low.

“Huh? What for?”

“I need to get to team rooms _now._ If you lend me your jacket they’ll assume I’m a manager, _please."_ There’s a note of desperation in your voice. She nods handing you her jacket before pointing you in the right direction. “Thank you.” With that you were off, tears stung your eyes but you kept running. No one stopped you. You finally caught sight of that one orange shirt surrounded by matching black uniforms.

“NOYAAAAAAA!” He turned eyes wide as you threw yourself at him. He caught you easily enough but the force still knocked you both to the ground. You pick yourself up just enough to be kneeling over him. “Ask me.” Your voice was breathless yet determined. 

“But, we los-”  
“Ask. Me.” Tears slip down your face and he wiped some away before holding your face in one hand.

“(Y/n)... Would you go out with me, even though I lost?”

“Yes! …A hundred times yes… I’m so proud of you.” For just a moment you forgot you were sitting on the floor in the middle of a hallway surrounded by his team and other random strangers. You were caught up in a moment with Nishinoya and nothing else mattered. Then Daichi cleared his throat and brought you both back to reality.

“Uh, hey there guys…” You were a little embarrassed to say the least, after all you were still practically straddling Noya in the middle of a hallway.

“So do the rest of us get equally moving greetings?” You couldn’t help but laugh a little as Suga easily dispelled the awkwardness.

“Sorry, but nope…That was the only one I had.” You joke, helping Noya to his feet you smile as he wraps an arm around your shoulders protectively.

“Damn Noya, why didn’t you tell me man?” Asks the now intrigued Tanaka.

“Well she hadn’t said yes yet… now that she has I can tell you. Hey Tanaka, (y/n) is my girlfriend!” Noya’s grin was wide enough you thought his face might just split in two.

“Aw man… I need a cute girlfriend...” Everyone laughed a little and although the loss still weighed heavy on everyone, it would seem that they were all genuinely happy for you both. It was as if that little bit of good somehow dulled the blow ever so slightly, and gave them a reason to smile despite it all.

_SPOILERS AHEAD - Skip to the chapter to avoid them_

* * *

That night at the hotel you and Noya finally sat next to each other at dinner.

“You know, I’m really sad that I won’t get to watch fireworks with you...”

“What do you mean Noya?” You look over at him in confusion.

“Well… we didn’t win so we don’t get the party right?” He asks with a slightly confused look, you spoke loud enough that you drew the whole rooms attention.

“The form never said you had to win the whole thing… it just said you had to _win_. Last time I counted you guys won 3 matches this tournament, including the match with Nekoma. I think you _all_ more then deserve the party you’re getting.”

“You hear that boys? The girl has a point, we might not have won the whole thing – but you guys placed in the top 8 national teams, and have more then earned a party. The sting of defeat is always harsh, but don’t forget what you _did_ accomplish. Top 8 in japan _and_ we beat our rivals on the national stage! You have every right to be proud of yourselves today.”

Between you, the promise of a party and the coach’s speech the room erupted into cheers. You lean happily against Noya, who holds you tightly. Life was never perfect but you were pretty darn happy right now.


	4. A day at the Beach 2.0

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The team gets their party and fireworks.  
> Meanwhile you and Noya get a re-try flirting at the beach.

“BEACH PAAAARTYYYY” Tanaka was as loud as ever as everyone departed the bus. It had taken 3 weeks to make all the arrangements, but here you all were. Ready to celebrate the teams accomplishments for the competitive season.

“Hey, race you into the water Noya~” Your voice was laced with a challenge.

“Sure! I’ll just wait for you to get changed first...”

“Oh, no need.” You smile coyly as you slowly lift the hem of your shirt. You can see how transfixed he is as you slowly lift the garment over your head, some of the other guys are probably staring but you really couldn’t care less. It’s not like you weren’t wearing the same modest swimsuit from last time underneath. You shoot a wink at Noya, who’s jaw is practically in the sand – as you shimmy out of your shorts before kicking them into a pile with your shirt. “Better hurry, or I’ll beat you there!” You call over your shoulder as you started running down the beach. Noya shook his head, quickly tearing off his shirt before chasing after you.

“Hey! That was playing dirty and you know it!” Sugawara and Kiyoko are sharing an exasperated expression as they shake their heads at the pair of you.

  
  


You giggle before diving into the cool water moments before Noya can catch up with you. You lie in wait for him, waiting until he resurfaces to quietly pop up behind him and wrap your arms around his waist.

“ _I win.~_ ” You rest your head against his back, enjoying the contrast of his warmth in your arms to the cool waves surrounding you.

“You cheated.” You can hear the slight pout in his voice.

“Aww, I just thought if all you boys got to wear your suits under your clothes, why couldn’t I?” You press a gentle kiss to his shoulder.

“But now all the guys are going to picture you taking your clothes off… I know I can’t help but imagine it.” He was grumbling. You smile gently turning him so that you were facing each other, before cupping his pouting face in your hands.

“Let ‘em. I’m all yours Yuu, and you know I’m not shy about telling people that.” He blushs softly under your fingertips which makes you smile.

“I know… but still.” You giggle booping him on the nose lightly.

“Catch me if you can!” You disappear under the waves before popping back up a few feet away.

“We both know I don’t stand a chance in the water...” You pout before re-surfacing just behind him, tracing the lines of his back gently and pleading a little.

“Please? I’ll let you show me some volleyball moves later… plus if you _can_ catch me…” You drop your voice to a husky whisper. “I’ll give you an _extra special reward_.” You could practically feel his grin as he tried to whip around to catch you. You resurface a little ways away laughing.

He chases you around playfully, smiling as you splash at him, slipping under the waves anytime he tries to grab you. You can tell when he starts to get frustrated and decide to play nice today. You dive down once more before carefully coming up right in front of him, close enough to feel his heavy breathing on your wet skin. He blinks a few times before grinning and pulling you against his chest.

“Target acquired, so tell me… What sort of reward did you want to give me?” He smirks down at you, more then aware you allowed him to catch you. You wrap your arms around his neck.

“Take a deep breath okay?” He looks confused but complies. Next thing Noya knew he was blinking rapidly trying to make sense of how you had dragged him under the water so effortlessly.

You smile and pull his face to yours, pressing your lips to his gently in the oceans embrace. You pull back and smile at the way his hair floats around his face which is transfixed in a soft ‘O’ expression. This is the first time you’ve kissed. You watch as little air bubbles escape his mouth and quickly pull him back to the surface with you.

He’s still staring at you wide-eyed in a state of shock.

“Are you okay Yuu?” There’s an amused lilt to your voice as you wave your hand in front of his face.

“I yea… that was just… my first…” He trails off, face going red. You blink a few times, making sure you heard him right. _That was his first ever kiss? Well no wonder he hadn’t kissed you yet! You had assumed he had_ _ **some**_ _experience before y_ _ou_ _._ You smile and lightly kiss his nose, causing his whole face to burn even brighter shade of red.

“Well, was it a good kiss at least?”

“YES!” He clears his throat, quickly realizing how loud that had been. “I uh… am glad you didn’t let me drown.” You can’t help but giggle.

“I promise I’ll never let you drown… I’m really looking forward to kissing you more after all…”

“(y/n)! If you keep saying stuff like that I’m never going to stop blushing!!!” You giggle into your hand.

“But you’re so cute right now Yuu!” You thread your fingers through his wet hair, murmuring softly. “I love your hair like this…”

Your quiet moment is interrupted by none other then Tanaka, who was _apparently_ trying to splash Sugawara… But has instead splashed you and Noya. Effectively ending the illusion of privacy, as you soon realize that most if not all of the team is now swimming nearby.

“ _Tanaka!”_ You both shout at the culprit, who grins back.

“I’d apologize... BUT – you guys were getting a little too lovey-dovey over there anyway.” You roll your eyes and shake your head a little bit.

“ _Fiiiiine,_ guess if I can’t enjoy my boyfriend’s blushing face I’ll just have to get even with you instead!” You punctuate the last word with a solid splash in his direction.

“H-hey!”

“No! There is no mercy after that Tanaka!!!” You spend the next several minutes ensuring Tanaka is well and truly defeated in a water fight.

Noya leaves you to it, choosing to instead admire how easily you seem to get along with the team. It’s important to him that his friends like you, and the team is practically family – so it only drives home how lucky he feels to be able to say you were his girl. He smiles and waves when you catch him staring at you.

Somewhere along the line you and Tanaka must’ve splashed a few too many people on accident, as before long almost everyone was involved in your battle. Though it wasn’t clear if there were even sides anymore as everyone simply enjoyed the chance to goof off.

* * *

Lunch is what eventually pulled everyone out of the water, hunger and the smell of food gathering you all to a group of picnic tables. Plates in hand you and Noya were debating where to sit when Hinata decided for you, dragging you to a table with Kiyoko, Yachi, Suga and Daichi.

“Come on sit with us!” He says, you laugh softly.

“I think it’s a little late to ask me Hinata…”

“You did sort of drag her here.” Noya comments as you guys squish in next to Kiyoko, Hinata practically jumping into the spot across from you next to Suga.

“Sorry! But everyone wanted you to sit with us, and I got a little excited.” He admits with a soft blush.

“It’s okay shorty, I forgive you.” Hinata grumbles a little.

“You’re not even taller then me...”

“But I _am_ older.”

“So?”

“So it’s that or carrot top. And I don’t see why being short matters, it doesn’t stop you or Noya from being some of the best players on the team.” Noya blushs and Hinata considers it.

“I suppose you’re right… Though you might be a little biased about Noya-senpai...”

“Very biased, but also very right.” You reply, smirking at how pink Noya was next to you.

A small chorus of giggles follow your statement, causing you to look at them questioningly.

“I’m glad you can be so honest this time.” Suga comments with a pointed look.

“Agreed, although last time was rather entertaining for me…” Kiyoko giggles back.

“What do you mean???” You demand.

“Last time you were in some pretty hardcore denial...” Suga jokes.

“The only _denial_ was me _trying_ to follow Kiyoko’s wishes...” You grumble. Suga looks to Kiyoko for confirmation.

“That much is true… I had asked her not to tease the team, she’s known for leaving a trail of lovestruck idiots behind her… I didn’t think she’d go so far as to avoid the whole team over a single crush.” She shrugs a little as if to say _‘What can you do?’_.

“It’s not _my_ fault people get so damn attached after a single cup of tea… I was trying **_not_** to be distracting, and I still feel like I failed that...” You pout a little and everyone laughs lightly, while Noya squeezes your hand under the table.

“Well, Noya was _definitely_ distracted… He was constantly asking about you. Ennoshita even told me that Noya kept pestering him until he agreed to let Noya eat with him, just because you two shared a class.”

“Remember when he took that spike to the face?” Daichi adds. “He was probably daydreaming about you...” He snickers.

“I was not! I was wondering why she stopped watching us practice!” He blurts without thinking.

“But she only watched us that once...?” You both flush as Suga looks back and forth. “I feel like we’re missing something...”

“Nope, not a thing. Don’t worry your pretty face over it...” You start and kick Noya for bringing that up.

“You were sitting at the window, right?” Kiyoko asks bluntly. “The one by the floor?”

“Koko...” You groan. “Whyyyy do you gotta out me like this…? How did you even know??”

“Noya kept looking at that window. I couldn't figure out why.” She responds evenly.

“Well there ya go, I was totally creeping on your practices… I didn’t think anyone would notice it, you’re always looking up in volleyball, after all.”

“That’s true… everyone except Noya anyway.” Daichi almost sounds like he's teasing you again.

“You know, if we’re going to talk about sketchy circumstances… What about the bus ride home? Where _somehow_ the only available seat was next to me...”

“That was all Suga actually.”

“Daichi!” He squeaks.

“What? It’s true… I told you not to meddle.”

“Well it worked didn’t it!? I was just trying to help Noya out… we both know how shy he is around girls.” Suga mutters, a little upset about being betrayed so easily.

“He never struck me as shy...” You murmur.

“Well, it’s not like I could ever catch you to actually try and talk… otherwise you probably would’ve noticed.” He admits sheepishly, you grin as you start to quote him.

“ _I_ _just wanted to say that after we win, I’m going to ask you out. Until then I promise I’ll do my best and not bother you, so please. Watch me – I’m going to win it all so we can watch fireworks together on the beach.”_ You smirk poking his cheek lightly. “That wasn’t a shy declaration. Heck you practically shouted it at me. It was adorable.”

“You really remembered all that?” He groans in embarrassment.

“Word for word.” You confirm with a grin.

“So _that’s_ what happened...” Suga exclaims as everyone else nods, as if everything made perfect sense now.

“Just how invested did you all get in this?!?” Suga looks away as Daichi pokes him a few times.

“He was in full on matchmaker mode...” You shake your head and look at Kiyoko.

“Were you in on this too?” She doesn't respond, instead taking a long slow sip of water. “So yes.” You shake your head. “You guys are ridiculous…”

“At least Hinata is innocent.” Noya comments.

“And Yachi.” Hinata adds, mouth full.

“I mean….” She starts.’

“Toka-chan! Not you too???”

“They just asked me if you ever talked about Noya… and I remembered that day at lunch when you got all upset after Hinata mentioned Noya. And then they just kept telling me their theories… and made me promise not to tell anyone… I’m sorry (y/n).”

“Really? How come no one ever told me any of this?” Hinata’s question causes everyone to giggle. “What?” He looks around in confusion.

* * *

  
  


As everyone helped with clean up you couldn’t help the smile on your face. _They were a ridiculous bunch, that much was for sure – but they were the best sort of ridiculous._

The afternoon seemed to pass even faster then the morning, it went by in a blur of sandcastles and seashell hunts. It wasn’t until the sun was starting to get low in the sky that Noya asked if you would be up for some volleyball lessons.

“Of course, I promised.”

“Well... you don’t _have_ too...”

“I _want_ too.” He smiles brightly pulling you to your feet and dragging you a little ways away to show you proper stances and how to hold your arms. It was difficult at first, but before too long you were able to bounce it back and forth with ease.

“You know, you always make receives look effortless… It’s amazing really.”

“I know, receiving is the coolest part of volleyball!”

“I can’t argue, but I might be biased since I’m dating the best libero around...” Noya blushed as he accidentally sent the ball too far to the right, making you run after it.

“Sorry...” He mutters.

“It’s okay, you don’t need to get so flustered Yuu.” Anything else you were going to say dies in your throat as Hinata runs over.

“...Hey are you guys playing volleyball? LET’S PLAY VOLLEYBALL!” You shake your head as the team rallies in agreement.

“(y/n) will you play with us?” You look at the little carrot top and can’t help but smile, he really loves volleyball.

“I’m not good at sports, plus you guys already have 2 full teams… So I was thinking I’d set up the fireworks while you guys play.”

“But it’s a lot of fun...”

“Next time shorty, okay? I’ll be sure to get Noya to teach me some more about receiving.”

“Do you want me to show you how to spike?” You shake your head.

“Nope. I don’t got crazy hops you like kiddo, besides there’s nothing cooler then an epic receive.”

“Well… Okay then… Noya does have some really cool moves.”

“So do you shorty, perk up. Might wanna hurry if you don’t want them to start without you.”

“Hurry up Hinata!” Someone shouts in your direction and he darts off with a grin.

“Noya, they’re waiting on you too… don’t worry I’ll come cheer you on as soon as I get the fireworks set up.”

“I feel bad making you do it all yourself...”

“Takeda-sensi is going to help, besides they were my idea.” You kiss his cheek swiftly before pushing him in the direction of the court. “Go, have fun. Do me a favor and kick Suga’s butt for being such a meddler!” He finally smiles.

“Alright, I can do that!” You really can’t help but smile as he jumps onto Asahi’s back and declares that Suga has to go down tonight. Much to some people’s confusion.

* * *

  
  


Setting up the fireworks display was surprisingly easy, though it must’ve been more time consuming then you realized as by the time you were done the sun had set and the boys were headed in your direction.

“Oh done already?” You ask the group.

“Yeah, it got a little to dark to play...” Hinata answers a little sadly.

“Well… I guess that means it’s dark enough to do fireworks then...” He perks up right away.

“Yeah that’s right! It is!”

“Well, go ask Takeda-sensi to start them, I need to find Noya...” He was gone before you even finish talking and you shake your head at his antics. It only takes a minute to find your favorite libero, he was a little further away from the group setting up a blanket.

“Yuu?” You call as you walk over.

“There you are! Ready for fireworks?” He smiles brightly at you, face illuminated by the moonlight.

“You bet. I think their going to be pretty decent.” He pulls you down to sit next to him.

“They’ll be amazing I’m sure...” He throws an arm over your shoulder, pulling you in close to his side. You flush a little, loving how forward he’s being. You notice the little tremble in his lip and how his eyes seem to shift everywhere but at you, betraying his nerves. You give his hand a quick squeeze, hoping to reassure him. It seems to work as he smiles at you after that, you're caught by the look in his eyes, the sheer intensity of his gaze taking your breath away.

A series of booms and fizzles, along with the bright and colorful displays pull your attentions to the sky. You hum in delight at how lovely they turned out as you rest your head on Noya’s shoulder. A few more bundles are set off before Noya’s soft voice catches your attention.

“(y/n)...” It’s almost a whisper, you look up at him and he captures you lips gently. You hum softly into the kiss involuntarily, it’s soft and curious and entirely too sweet to end when Noya pulls back.

“Yuu…” You whisper against his lips, and feel him shiver against your side. “Kiss me again.” He smiles, complying. His lips press to yours again earnestly, kissing you with that same gentleness as you run your fingers through his hair. You lick his lip softly, gently asking for permission. He gives it to you, though you're not entirely sure it wasn’t just surprise that caused him to open up, allowing your tongue to slip past his lips and tangle with his own. You keep the same slow and sweet pace even as you deepen the kiss, biting back a whine when you have to pull back for air. You were both breathing heavily, faces flush and eyes locked onto each other as fireworks shot off unnoticed in the background.

“I uh… was planning on that being our first kiss you know...” Yuu’s voice is still barely a whisper.

“It was an amazing first kiss…” You whisper resting your forehead against his.

“I think you sorta beat me to the punch earlier...” You shake your head gently.

“Pretend it never happened. I wanna remember _this_ kiss forever.” He laughs softly, moving to kiss you again. You let him, oddly surprised when he deepened it on his own. _God he learns too fast…_ You lose yourself for a little while in his lips, so caught up in each other you didn’t notice that the fireworks have stopped. When you finally pull back a thin line of spit connects your swollen lips and your faces are flushed.

“If you guys are finally done over there… everyone else is loading up the bus.” You both turn in mild horror to find Sugawara sitting on a rock nearby with a smile on his face.

“S-s-suga! How long where you _sitting there?!_ ” He smirks as you hide your face in Noya’s neck.

“Long enough, don’t worry - I shoo’d everyone else, didn’t wanna disturb you since you both looked a little lost to the world and all...” His teasing tone meant the heat in your cheeks wasn’t going anywhere, anytime soon.

You can feel Noya grinning against your hair.

“What’s so funny Yuu?” You mutter as you left your face to look up at him.

“Just that I finally found something that makes you blush this much...” He captures your lips without warning, its short but firm and leaves you a tiny bit dizzy.

“You guys are something else…” Suga is shaking his head. “Seriously, get to the bus you little exhibitionists.” You flush even more at his implication.

“I- don’t...” Your words die in your throat as Yuu pulls you to your feet and kisses you again. Not seeming the least bit fazed by Suga’s presence. “You’ve made a monster Suga...” You mutter as Noya smiles at you.

“I really love how cute you look all pink like that...” Noya leads you to the bus as Suga shrugs at you, replying gently.

“Maybe you’ve just finally met your match...”

“I suppose I probably have.” Noya returns your smile and squeezes your hand.

“Just tell me if it’s ever too much, alright?” You nod, but can’t help thinking. _I don’t think I’ll ever get enough of you, Yuu. Even if that means you kiss me in front of the entire team every single day._ You can feel your cheeks heating up again at the wayward thought.

“I don’t even _want_ to know what your thinking about...” Suga sighs and you smirk at him.

“Only that I should come watch your practices more often...”

“Yeah?” Noya’s bright voice making you smile harder.

“Yeah, I can give you lots of good luck kisses. As long as you don’t get too distracted...”

“Huh. I don’t know if that would be awesome, or lead to me taking a lot more spikes to the face...”

You and Suga both laugh at his seriousness, and honestly you guys aren’t sure either.

* * *

You guys snag a seat at the very back of the bus, and Yuu smiles at you cheekily before giving you a quick kiss.

“Yuu!” You hiss softly.

“What?” He asks with a wide grin. “You were the one this morning who said. _‘_ _I’m all yours Yuu,_ _and_ _you know_ _I’m not shy about telling people that.’_ I’m just letting them know your all mine.” You hide your face in your hands as you flush an impossible shade of red.

“You are literally impossible… what am I going to do with you?”

“Probably get _lots_ of kisses.” You shake your head with a gentle laugh.

“I think I love you, you goofball.” This time it's Noya’s turn to go red.

“You guys are literally the worst!” Suga calls from the seat in front of you.

“Then why did you choose that seat!” You call back.

“Because he secretly loves it.” Daichi answers, followed by a pained sound that you assume is Suga’s doing.

“I’m sorry the team is so-.” Noya starts but you cut him off.

“I love your team Yuu, they’re fantastic just the way they are. Even if the vice captain is a total perv.” He pulls you closer with a smile.

“I’m not as bad as you two!” Suga retorts and Noya kisses you fiercely, not stopping even when Daichi mutters.

“That’s debatable Suga...” You smile against his lips, and sure it’s a little crazy – and Noya’s a definitely a total exhibitionist… but that really doesn’t bother you much.

_You’d finally found someone who you could never bore of and who sent sparks flying with every kiss. Life was good. No scratch that, life was great!_

  
  


  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, i really struggled with this chapter... and its entirely unnecessary, yet i wanted the fluff. 
> 
> I have no idea how hinata got himself in the middle of everything all the time...  
> and I honestly i've zero idea why Suga's such a perv.... 
> 
> BUT despite all that i hope you liked my little indulgence chapter. :P

**Author's Note:**

> So this was my first time posting ANYTHING, so leave me feedback and I hope you like it!  
> Also - there will be spoilers in a future chapter! So if you've only watched the Anime you should be aware of that.  
> I will post a note at the start of that chapter, so you know what to skip.


End file.
